


Hurricane

by whosdis22



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosdis22/pseuds/whosdis22
Summary: Starts right after the cliffhanger at the end of season 2
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Lily Iglehart/Ola Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 45
Kudos: 131





	1. Wonder together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I got bored refreshing this page for new stories or chapters so I thought I give it a try. This is my first ever writing/fanfic so any kind of feedback is welcomed. Also english is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Hope you'll like it! :)

I did the right thing, I told her – said Otis to himself for a small reassurance. He was lying on his bed, checking his phone every 5 seconds. It’s been just 2 hours since he got home. Maybe the thing is she went for a walk with her mum and her cute little sister. 

But hold on what am I even expecting? She burst into tears and run to me immediately or call me as I asked her? Would my confession do that to her? She told me she liked me and I literally told that I love her in front of everyone at the ball last term and even after that she couldn’t say how she felt. She couldn’t say I feel the same or just touch my arm or for fuck sake just move a little bit closer so I would feel or see that she might has feelings for me. No, she definitely won’t make the first step I need to do it! I need to try until I succeed. COME ON OTIS! MAN UP!  
He then jumped out from his bed and started to run down but soon he realised it’s already 12 am and he should try tomorrow. “I hope I’ll still have the courage to do it” – and he let out a small sigh. 

However her mum was still awake so instead of sleeping – which I’m sure he couldn’t do – he went to talk to her.  
Jean was really in her thoughts, Otis needed to put his hand on her shoulder to bring her back from them. 

“Mum. Mum?” 

“Sorry darling, I was just …”- but she let this sentence fade away. “Why are you up so late?”

“Well…I was…I was just thinking and I saw the light of your lamp so I thought we could wonder together. Anyway, what were you thinking about?”

“Ohh I see. This is a really good idea Otis, I need to tell you something anyway.”

“What is it Mum? Is everything alright? Did I do something? Is it about the clinic or your work?”

“No no, it’s not about these but I’m glad you mentioned the clinic. That’s gonna be another talk. Otis please sit down.”

“I’m pregnant” – she says and tears starts to escape from her eyes

“What? Do you know who’s the father? How far are you? Do you want to keep it? I know a clinic…” – he stops there but he has sooo many questions. He soon realises he is not the only one who has these questions in mind. Jean surprised by his reaction she imagined a far worse scenario. She sigh and tries to answer all of Otis’s questions without a breakdown.

“Jakob is the father and he doesn’t know it yet. I’m in my 5th week and I don’t know. We broke up Otis” – she says as she starts to cry.  
“I don’t know how to tell him or should we even keep it? We are old and… “ - she couldn’t hold it together anymore.

Otis shocked about the news and he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to comfort his mother. He hates to see her like this. Then he says while he is hugging her mum:

“I’m here Mum. I’m right here, you can count on me. Whatever you decide I’m gonna be here for you and I’m gonna be at the hospital if you choose to abort the pregnancy or if you choose to give birth to my little sibling. I’ll be there when you tell Jakob if you want to.”

Silence. The whole room fell in silence. 

Jean fell asleep in Otis’s arms a few hours later. Otis mind was running 1000 miles/hour about his mum pregnancy, her relationship with Jakob which he ruined and the thought of the abortion. But when he closed his eyes he thought about Maeve because no matter what happens the last thought before falling asleep is always Maeve.


	2. Omelette party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on my previous chapter :) I don't know where this goes but we'll see. I might stole this idea from reddit but I didn't see it here as full a story.

Is the shop really this close? I haven’t even had a minute to think about all the shit that happened today while I walked here. Maeve thought when she saw the small green shop which was her favourite because it was the cheapest one in the town.

“Hey” she said to the casher as she entered and started to look for milk and crisps.

Does Isaac has any kind of allergies? Which milk does he prefer? So many milks, I haven’t even realised how many milks exist. I always choose the cheapest obviously. I guess I should by the cheapest for Isaac too, we basically have the same issue with money.  
The same problem came up with the crisps but Maeve was glad because as long as she was thinking about the crisps and Isaac preferences she could easily forget about her real and bigger problem.

She tried to walk as slowly as she could but still got home too early to have that omelette party with Isaac.  
Isaac was happy to have her in his caravan but he saw she was suffering inside. He tried to comfort her with words with his pessimistic attitude and with his sarcastic humour but nothing.

“I hope the omelette won’t soak in your mood or else I’ll have to eat it with a lot of spice just to make it eatable.”

She smiled and tried to focus on the jokes that Isaac told to cheer her up but she felt tears building up in her eyes as big as an ocean so before he could catch her crying, she excused herself.

“Sorry Isaac I don’t want to ruin your mood and I just want to be alone. We’ll have this omelette party another time” – and she gave a small smile, grab her phone from the top of the fridge and left.

For a moment Isaac thought it was a bad idea to let Maeve know about her mother he whished he could turn back time. On the other hand, he knew he was right he said it before: “Once an addict always an addict”. He was so jealous about Maeve that she got her mother back and she actually tried to stay clean this time. He knew how hard she tried because he was the one who gave her the drug. Well notedly it was his brother but it's basically the same since they are in the same business.  
As fast as the guilt came it was already gone but he still didn’t know what to do with Maeve. How to cheer her up? Because definitely mood was the key. If he can cheer her up she can forget about her problems and start to look at him as she looked at that O-town guy at the party.

Her caravan was empty but she could still hear Elsie’s laugh, see her mother lying on the sofa reading a book that she recommended. She started to cry and went to her bedroom where their fragrance was the most intense. Almost as intense as she could feel them sleeping in the bed besides her.  
After an hour of crying… well 10 minutes of ugly crying then a pause for a few minutes and then again as a wave comes and goes. She felt pain in her back she thought it was due to too much crying but soon she found out it was because one of Elsie’s toys, the only one they left there. Atleast she has something now from her, just a little piece. It made her smile, the brightest smile in a past few hours but then again sadness came.

She slowly started to fall asleep didn’t even wanted to think about the next weeks. It’s Easter break everyone will be with there loved ones having some family gathering and she will be all alone. There will be no school to escape to, there will be no clinic to earn money and there will be no Otis to turn to.  
But I still have Aimee! - she reassured herself. She is my bestfriend and who needs anyone else if you have a bestfriend?  
Started to fall asleep but just before it she whispered to herself: "Dickhead, you need a dickhead too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :) Leave a comment if you like and also to help me improve my skills. That's all for today you might get some tomorrow.


	3. The clinic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep with this in my head. Thank you for all :)

It was Saturday morning. They woke up in Jean's room after a fair amount of sleep but they had so much on their mind that it wasn't as helpful as they thought it would be.  
Jean woke up first so she gave a kiss on his son's forehead and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them.  
Otis woke up just a few minutes later for the sound of a mixer. "Smoothie... again..."he said and let out a sigh. He went downstairs, stood for a while to process everything in the kitchen including his mum. 

"Since when do you like smoothie?"

"I don't but I thought I give it a try and also it reminds me of him." She felt that heartache again which had been hunting her for a while now.

Otis saw her grabbing her heart and immediately ran to her making sure she was alright. For a second he thought it's a heart attack.

"It's fine darling. It started just after my break up with Jakob. The doctor said it's just broken heart syndrome I should be fine in a minute. Plus since I realised it and actually understood this it's far better than it was at the beginning."

"You need to talk to him Mum. About everything. How you feel about him and of course the baby. Communication is the key that's the cure for everything. Hiding things, feelings it's not worth it. Chickens always end up in the oven, burned."

"When did you became so wise?"

"Well I think I've always had this in me but only Maeve could help me to realise it. With the clinic..." He stopped and looked in his mother's eyes. He knew this will be a tought and long conversation but they have time, today is the first day of Easter break.

"Maeve? Who's Maeve and what has she to do with the clinic?" She looked genuinely curious. No anger, no disappointment in her eyes.

He let out a sigh and started to explain everything he could as clearly as he could.

"Maeve is my schoolmate and she saw something in me about giving advices to people with any kind of problems but you know teens mum... it's all about sex so they mostly had sex problems. That's where the sexclinic name's from. She did the business and things and I did the therapy/talking part. We charged for it quite expensively but not for our fun. You need to know that..." He couldn't look in her mother's eyes first. He didn't know how to tell her and to be fair he didn't even wanted to because it was Maeve's secret, it was her privacy but without it Jean wouldn't understand a thing. He hoped if Maeve finds this out she will understand and forgive him because he wouldn't be able to lose her again as he lost her after the ball and after the party. I mean if he ever get her back.

"Well... she hasn't got any support from home, Mum. Her mum is a drug addict, her brother has some stuff too and she's never knew her father. She lives in a caravan at the caravan park. We charged because she needed the money for the rent and it was the easiest way to earn it. But Mum! You need to understand that this was the easiest and fastest way so she could study for school because she is really smart and she doesn't want to live in that caravan for the rest of her life."

They stayed in silence for a while. Otis could see that Jean is probably processing all the informations that he just told her and try to put the pieces together. Jean broke the silence.

"Otis darling... I still don't know what to say. I'm sure there are plenty of other ways to earn money for Maeve and I'm also sure if she would ask for help from an adult or from school she would get it. It's not your job to maintain a houshold for her but not even hers. It's the parents job and I can see why you did it but it needs to stop. I will help Maeve somehow. Also you could easily ask me for money at the very beginning of this calvary."

"Thanks mum he said and smiled." He expected a lot worse but he is happy to have it off from his chest. 

"Anything else I should know of? You can tell me really. Is something going on between you an Maeve? I hope you use protection, you can never be sure... even with vasectomy..."

"Mum!! Too much information!!! No nothing more and it's complicated with Maeve." He said with fading voice.

He quickly recalled all his memories with Maeve searching for those which he could and wanted to share. He remembered how she taught him putting on a condom but he quickly moved to the day of her abortion. Now that's a story that he would never tell to his mum. He would also not tell her that his first wet dream and ejaculation was because of her because then she would definietly want to meet her. Well, Otis definietly wanted the two to meet someday but not because of this... of course. He let out a smile but he immidiately tried to take it back to avoid Jean's questions.


	4. Knocking on the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I got the characters right but it's just a fanfic. Also I couldn't find the line to put inbetween to separate the two mind so it might end up a bit confusing.

Maeve woke up a bit late in the morning with a big smile on her face. She was happy they won the finals and thought she might make a surprise breakfast for her mum and sister just to celebrate. Then she opened her eyes and remembered the rest of yesterday. Sadness took over her happiness and her bright smile.

A few minutes later she got up and eat some toast with tea. She didn't know what to do, hasn't got any plans for today. But she needed something to make her mind busy. 

"We got plenty of homework I should do them so I can enjoy the rest of the break." - she thought.

A noise interrupted her thoughts about Candide which she has just started to read for homework. Soon she realised it's a knock on her door actually. She got excited about the visitor. Who could it be? Mum? Maybe the Social Services found out it was a mistake and they brought them back? Otis? Why would he be here? We haven't talked for a while now because of his party. Actually he tried to speak with me but girl no way I would have been able to talk to him at that time maybe now, maybe now I have the strength to make it trough without a breakdown. Or is it just someone from here? Cynthia? Is it rent day? Fuck! I forgot and I'm totally broke beause of Otis's mother...That Milburn family makes my life just harder instead of easier. With that thought in her mind she opened the door.

Otis was sitting on a chair on their balcony just admiring the view of the beautiful nature side of Moordale. He was thinking about his courage from last night. Was it inside of me now? Is there any chance to make everything right this time? What should I tell her? Is 'I love you' enought? How could it be? That's not the point anymore. We have feelings for each other but we hurted each other as well. I mean we talked in past tense about our feelings but I knew I was lying I hope she did the same too. We didn't even talk about the Jackson thing after all. She doesn't know about my relationship with Ola just that we were together, she asked me to stop talking to her and then she broke up with me. But there is so much more to understand my actions. In addiction I don't know her side with Jackson either. Why she waited for so long after breaking up with Jackson? Why would she choose the day to tell everything that she choosed? Why can't she just listen to me? Why is she so irascibe if something goes wrong? So no, definietly 'I love you' is not enought nor a voice message. I need to speak with her! Right now! 

Or...I could wait until Monday and talk to her at school - suddenly shy Otis took over. No! It's Easter break and I can't wait two more weeks. He stood up, run to his room to change his clothes then he ran down and left as fast as he could avoiding any of his mother's questions. 

Jean was sitting in front of her laptop writing her new book just to distracte herself from her problems for a little bit longer. She could only here his footsteps and a shout: 

"Bye Mum, see you at dinner" and with that silence filled the house. 

Not long after he left from home he was knocking on a door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) Thank you for the kudos and comments really appreciated them ☺️


	5. Scabby Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might got fooled last time 😁

"Aims? What happened? Why are you here?" Maeve was surprised when she saw Aimee at her door.

"Hey Babe! What? I can't just go to my bestfriend for a chit-chat? Also you disappeared yesterday with that lady so I thought I check in."

"Oh right you haven't met my mum. Well, she was my mum, Erin at the finals yesterday." Aimee could see how Maeve's face changed. 

"Come on in! Let's have this chit-chat."

Aimee entered the caravan and they sat down on the sofa. She didn't want to hurry Maeve so she started the talk.

"You know I think I might start to get why people actually do boyfriends." She waited for Maeve's respond just to be sure that she is listening.

"Yeah?" Asked Maeve a bit curiously.

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to wank and when he defends you it's quite sexy but the talks. We cuddled for the first time with Steve last night until then we were just talking and he is actually so much more than a bodybuilder."

Maeve gave a small smile just a little one on the corner of her mouth. She was happy about Aimee. She felt they have more between each other with Steve than just sex. Maeve didn't know what it was but definietly something stronger.

"So where is your mum now?" Aims asked.

"I had to call the Social Services because she started to use again and it wasn't safe for Elsie so they took them. She is my half sister but mainly a dickhead." Aims could see tears in her eyes while she was speaking. 

"Isaac was the one who found out about my mum and he let me have the decision." Finally a person who is there for here and let to have the decision. 

"I'm so sorry Babe." Aimee couldn't say much she felt guilt to not checking on her before. Always those stupid boys...there is so much more important things than boys. Isaac seemed to be a nice guy but after a bit of thinking she was curious so she just asked Maeve.

"How did Isaac find out about your mum?"

"He said he saw her going back to the caravan after we said goodbye."

"So he was watching you two more than a few seconds or a minute. What a protective guy" - she said with amaze in her voice.

Maeve nodded but Aims's words hit here. Putting Isaac's behavior in this concept it's actually a bit creepy. Why would he watch them? Was it just one time or days? He might even saw who sold the drug to Erin? 

"Yeah, a true gentleman." She had so many questions in her mind but wouldn't bother Aimee whit them.

"Anyway, Scabby Queen?" She needed some victory in her life now at least in a card game.

They played several rounds but Aims still couldn't get this game right. Maeve pull out two cigarettes from her bag and gave one to Aims. They started smoking in silence.

"What about Otis? Did you talked to him?" Aims was a bit afraid of this question because she knew Maeve hated to talk about her feelings even to her. 

"No. He did try to talk to me but I couldn't. He shaged Ruby, Aims. I'm so disappointed in him."

"I've already told you he was just really drunk he didn't know what he was doing."

"How do you know that? You said I should tell him how I feel and there is nothing I could lose and here we are ... I lost him."

"But how do you know why he shaged Ruby? How do you know why he got drunk? How do you know why he said those things and where those thoughts came from? You don't know either because you refuse to talk."

"I don't know Aims... It's the same as it was in last term. I let my walls down, I let him in and then he betrays me or disappoints me. He is excatly the same as any other guy."

"Maeve... again. Have you talked to him about that? Because as far as I know you did not give him a chance to explain the situation you just said to fuck off. He then gave you your trophy and respected your request to never ever disturb you."

Maeve was so angry about Aimee because she was right she has never let Otis explain anything. But it's acceptable she has a shitty life with full of people who left her. "We born alone, we die alone" he heard Sean's voice in her head.

"Okay...You're right. My shitty life is quite a good excuse but I don't want to die alone."


	6. Lost in the woods

„Hi Mrs. Eiffong is Eric here?” He was on the way to Maeve when he realised, he needs to speak with Eric first. Eric knew he was in love with Maeve waaaay before than he did and his father helped a lot too so it might be a wise idea to think everything trough before act.

“Hi Otis, yes he is here so as his NEW boyfriend.” Said with a smirk on her face.

“Ohh I forgot I don’t want to interrupt anything I might….”

“OUTCAKE!” Eric shouted as he saw Otis at the door.

“Why are you here? What happened? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah…yes yes everything. Forget it I didn’t know you are with Adam right know. I'll call you later.”

“NO! What is it? Tell me!”

“It’s…It’s Maeve. I just need to talk things trough before I do something stupid again.”

“Hey new kid!” Adam appeared from the house. Otis didn’t know what to do or say. He couldn’t even look in his eyes because he felt so bad because he didn’t support Eric decision about him. And he hasn’t changed his mind about it. Adam needs to prove he’s changed. 

“Let’s talk this trough then. I’ll be back soon.” Eric gave a kiss on Adam’s cheek and with that they started to walk somewhere they don’t know where either. They didn’t see but Adam’s got a smile on his face, he was a bit embarrassed but he smiled because of LOVE.

“SOO WHAT’S UP OUTCAKE??” He was curious what his friend had in his mind and he was hoping that he is about to make the first move FINALLYY.

“IsendavoicemessagetoMaevethatIloveherbutIdontthinkitsenought…” Otis tried to tell everything with one go.

“WoW slow down and breath I don’t understand you when you’re gabbling.” Said as he grabbed his friend’s arms and looked straight into his eyes. Otis gave out a small sigh and took a deep breath.

“I sent a voice message to Maeve last night about my feelings. That I messed up and I lost track of what is actually the right thing. SHE is the right thing and I love her.” Eric jaw dropped as he heard Otis confession and started to jump up and down. 

“THAT’S AWSOME MAAN! YOU FINALLY DID IT! YOU TOLD HER! What was her answer?”

“She hasn’t answered yet. That’s the thing Eric. I don’t think she will. It’s just a voice message and why are we even expecting she would something? She’s Maeve.” They stopped just to decide in which direction should they continue walking in the woods.

“Soooo” - Otis continued

“After the play I went to her place but she wasn’t there so I asked her neighbour, Isaac to let her know I was there. I still think I need to go there and knock on her door until she finally answers and we can talk. I couldn’t even explain the Jackson thing last term. But I’m all ears about her side of stepping into my relationship with Ola. Also we need to discuss the whole party and Ruby thing. All in all we have a lot to talk about.”

“That’s good Otis. I don’t know when you became such a grown up. You two really need to talk…That’s what I’ve been saying for a while now… “ He saw Eric’s ‘I told you’ face in the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah well I spoke to my dad too yesterday but I’ll tell that story later.”

Now Otis was sure what to do so he would start to walk to Maeve and say goodbye to Eric but it turned out they lost somewhere in the woods. Some parts of it was familiar but still didn’t know where were they exactly. Finally they found some kind of road made from dirt and started walking in one direction hoping they would find a sign of where they are.

Aims finished her cigarette first and throw it on the ground followed by Maeve just a few seconds later.

“I should get going I have a date with Steve in a couple of hours so I need to go home and change” - Said Aims not so sure about to let Maeve alone now.

“Okay, I’ll walk you home then. I don’t want be here alone if I don’t have to.” Maeve said with sadness in her voice.

They’ve been walking for 10 minutes when they reached the dirt road which leads to Aimee’s house but it’s quite a long road so they were still not there. After just a few meters on that dirt road they could hear a really loud, unique and familiar voice and soon after they could see two familiar faces too. It was Otis and Eric but obviously it was Eric’s voice that hit there ears first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly getting there :) I think Maeve needed Aimee just to point out things that's why I wrote the previous chapter. I don't think she would just realise these kind of stuff by herself and Otis needed some confirmation from Eric to not mess things up this time. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think :) Also I'll be busy at the weekend so I'll update later on next week.


	7. Dirt Road

"HEEYYY" shouted Eric excitedly with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Maeve" Otis couldn't take his eyes off from her for minutes then he looked to Aimee's direction and said as a fact. "Aimee" Acknowledging that she is there too.

"Hi boys" Aimee said with joy in her voice.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Maeve staring into their eyes with her killer look.

"We...ohm..." Otis couldn't collect the right words to answer. Eric rolled his eyes because of Otis' behavior and answered instead of waiting for his answer.

"We were just talking and got lost in the woods"

"But it's a dirt road not the woods" Aimee looked a bit confused. Maeve chuckled at her best friend because Aimes was a good friend but sometimes her manifestations were too funny just to not to laugh about them.

"Aimes, they were lost before this road and now they trying to get back on track." Maeve's eyes were locked at Otis' sending a spark of hope that they should do the same: get back on track that they lost somewhere last term.

"Anyway - Eric interrupted the silence and the meaningful stare - I should go, my NEW BOYFRIEND is desperately waiting for me." He was proud of his love life and wasn't surprised about the looks that he got from them. Otis was happy, Maeve didn't show any sign of interest and Aimee didn't know what he was talking about. 

"Bye, good luck Outcake!" He winked and whispered: "Talk.to.her." Pointing in Maeve’s direction with his eyes then nodded to the others and left.

"I need to go too, bye babes." Said Aimee and looked to Maeve. "Maeve, as we said, remember?" With that she left.

Otis looked straight into her eyes but she couldn't look at him she just looked down and bite her thumbnail. They didn't know what to say now just with the two of them there.  


"How are you?" Otis asked to break the ice and to start some kind of conversation but it wasn't the right choice. Maeve looked up and she was just annoyed that this is not gonna go anywhere. He is still not a man to talk about things directly and she has had enough of this. In addiction it was the easier way and she felt more comfortable with running away than having this conversation. So she turned around and started to walk away. She didn't has to wait much for Otis' respond but she would never thought that Otis would jump right into it.

"Maeve! Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was really drunk I was jealous of your boyfriend" - he sighed and added - "and angry. Angry because I thought you've already moved on and then Jackson said you broke up with him because you were in love with me. For me it seemed like you didn't like me last term and I should just move on that's why I chose Ola. But why didn't you just tell me or give a sign? I didn't make a move because I respected your relationship with Jackson and I saw you were happy with him." He took a deep breath as a chance for Maeve to interrupt or respond to his words but when he saw she won't he continued.

"And the same thing happened now... You told me you liked me and after just 2 days you showed up with another guy. Also Ola dumped me after I chose her instead of you... instead of myself...instead of my true feelings. So yeah I was angry at both of you and the whole fucking world so I got drunk because it supressed my feelings. It's not an excuse and I don't want excuses I take the responsibility for my actions but I want you to understand the situation from my perspective." Otis said it with calm and guilt in his voice as pictures from the party started to pop up in his mind. At the beginning he looked at Maeve but the end of his speech he couldn’t. She looked at Otis as he lowered his head she felt he said the truth and all her anger towards him started to fade away as she started to understand his perspective. It was quite and after a time Otis looked up to see Maeve reactions but she immediately looked down and said with understanding in her voice. 

"Okay"

"I was happy with Jackson.” She started because she needed to tell her side too…not she needed to but she wanted to because this was their chance to finally clear the air. “But it didn't feel right I didn't feel the same as he felt. And after I found out what you two did... Why did you do it? I felt you were talking about me in your speech I was about to say something to give you a sign when everything fell apart." She stopped as the feelings started to come up. Not anger no, just sadness because she couldn’t put together the pieces about Otis and his betrayer and they've never talked trough it to forgive one another. Otis saw the change in her expressions so he immediately started to explain. 

"Maeve...I...."- he sighed so he can has extra minutes to collect his thought and tell it without misunderstanding - "He did give me money and he did ask me for advice about how to get you but...I was about to give him back the money when he started talking about you as an object. I got mad and I tried to defend you and I said things such as you are not an object and has he ever even tried to talk to you about what you like? He was curious so he just asked me what did you like. In the heat of the moment I started to list those things and when I felt so proud of myself that I actually stand up for myself and for you I saw he was taking notes and the next thing was he thanked me and started to read your feminist books etc." He looked at Maeve with embarrassment in his eyes because he felt himself an idiot to be not even good at defending her. She smirked at Otis, she loved his cuteness but she saw something new in him. She saw a man… well just a beginning a little spark of a man but it was sexy she liked that new side of him. 

"Isaac is not my boyfriend..." She started with more confident than before.

"You just sleeping together?" Otis joked with a smile on his face and remembering when she said the exact same thing about Jackson.

"Dickhead" Maeve said as they smiled and gave out a small sigh. It was small but meant the world for them. They felt that heavy stone fell down from their heart allowing them to feel again. Feel everything that they put aside in the past few days.

"He's my neighbour and he had a tough life not the same as mine but similar he gets me in a way that no one could. He was there in the past 2 days when...” She stopped because the loss of her family was fresh and it wasn’t the right time to tell Otis about it. “He is a good guy."

"Yeah I know I went to your caravan but I couldn't find you. He was there so I asked to let you know I was there and to check your messages." Maeve was confused what he was talking about she had so many things on her mind right now but she took a mind note to ask him and Isaac too about it later.  


They were so focused on the conversation and on each other that they forgot what they were doing before. Eventually they started to walk home in the same direction on that dirt road that now held their one of the most important moments in their life. The air between them was light and they felt themselves lighter than before but she had one last question.

"Why you shagged Ruby?" Blurted out the question before her courage flew away

"I..." Otis was surprised by her direct question he thought she will look at Ruby with her dead stare and she will mock him about it for the rest of his life. 

"Never mind I don't want to know" She changed her mind after Otis’ reaction and she knew she shouldn’t have asked him. It was Ruby after all, the most beautiful girl in the school so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Otis would like her. 

"No! Said Otis almost as loud as a shout. She didn’t know where this brave Otis came from but it gave her peace. He is manning up. Her mother said it right: “You need to wait until they become men.” Otis continued: “I want you to know! I want to be honest with you. I don't know why I had sex with her. I always thought that my first will..." He got interrupted by her again.

"Wait, was it your first? I thought you and Ola..." She was okay with her sex life but she got awkward about his. It was strange for her and she couldn’t understand why. 

"No... we actually...got interrupted by...you" He blushed and looked away. Maeve couldn’t look at him either because she knew exactly what he was talking about. She felt guilt and happiness at the same time because she knew how important it was for Otis and it was never her intention to ruin it. It was good that he didn’t get that intimate with Ola but then she got angry when she realised that Ruby got him to that point.

"I don't remember my first I was shocked when I saw Ruby in my bed. We even forgot to use protection so we had to buy a morning after pill..." Otis continued and try to reassure Maeve that it meant nothing and it was a total catastrophe. He got relaxed when he saw that Maeve facial expression changed. She was and will be the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen whatever happens. 

As they cleared the air between them they reached the end of the dirt road. Finally normal road but their home was in different directions. Otis thought ‘That’s it, they might talk later. At least they talked something trough’ but Maeve had another idea taking to first step forward.

"Would you like to walk me home?" Asked while she was biting her nail and looking into his eyes with vulnerability in it.

"Ohm yeah? Yes! Of course." She smiled at his answer. He still had the awkward and shy side too which she fell for in the first place. 

"Come on then dickhead" She started walking. Otis was happy to hear his nickname from her. For some people in might be offensive but for him meant the world. They’re back on track again.  


After some time they reached the hill of the caravan park and they both remembered the last time they were here like this. Maeve was thinking she might invite Otis inside of her caravan but then she remembered that he knows about Elsie and Erin and he would probably ask about them. She didn’t want to lie to Otis but she wasn’t ready for that conversation yet it would be too much for one day.  


“You can go now, bye Otis.” Said without any feeling in her voice but quickly she added “We’ll talk later” to not be rude and not make Otis doubt what this previous conversation meant for both of them. Otis was sad at first but her last sentence gave him hope.  


“Maeve!” He called after her before she would walk too far to hear him. “Thank you.” 

He honestly just wanted to thank her he didn’t expect anything from her but his words made her stop. She turned around with a big smile on her face she couldn’t hide it. These small things from Otis were the ones that made her fall for him. It was genuine from him and he had never realised how important they were for her. She knew it because her respond to these always shocked him. She walked back to him and hugged him tightly. Her arms were around his neck she had to stand on her tiptoes to whisper into his ears. 

“Thank you too” 

Whispering to his ears were so triggering and sexy she wanted to tease him too. And with that she pulled away and walked to her caravan. It all happened too fast for Otis he just stood there for minutes after that.


	8. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I'll try to update daily but it's really hard to write in english. Also this is not an Otis-Maeve chapter but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :) I might start to write about the other characters more until I get some ideas for the Isaac-Maeve-Otis trio, we'll see what the future holds. Let me know what you think and suggestions are welcomed 😁😳

As Otis left Jean was alone in that big red house with big windows. Just Jean and her thoughts...and her new book...and the baby. Yeah okay she wasn't that alone. 

She has been staring at her laptop for a few hours now but couldn't write a word. Her thoughts were only about the baby and that she has to tell Jakob but how?When? Should they keep it? Is Jakob that kind of guy or they would agree that they too old for a baby and just abort him/her. Is the baby he or she? Would be nice to have a little girl. She crassesed her belly but then shook her head. 

"No, first I have to tell Jakob and then we can think about the next steps." She said it out loud but went back to her thoughts.

Should I call him over? Would he answer to my call? I should call both Ola and Jakob over for dinner tonight. Otis said he would be there when I tell him, tell them. 

"No that's definietly not a good idea, I have to tell Jakob first in private." Again... out loud as if someone was giving her advice but she keeps decline them. 

Jean stood up from her chair and started to talk to herself properly. 

"Dr Jean Milburn you are a sex therapist, you help people to resolve their problems with sex and this is definietly a problem caused by sex so this is your field! You can do this! You can talk to the man that you are in love with about the baby that you are carrying under your heart. The baby who is yours." She was shocked about the last words that just left her mouth.

"Okay I just go to his house and talk to him. But what should I say? How should I start? Never mind it will come to my mind when I'll be there." She grabbed her keys ran to her car and left. 

On the way to Jakob's she looked into the car's mirror and she realised she didn't look into the mirror before she left well she hasn't looked into a mirror for a while now. She looked tired, she got bags under her eyes, pale white skin exactly as if she got flu. 

Jean arrived to Jakob's but she didn't leave the car. She was sitting in her car and thinking. Quickly she realised she need to collect her thoughts and find some basic sentences for small talk, just for the sart. She had no idea what to say, it was a stupid move to come here but she didn't leave. Instead she started to play over and over the possible scenarios in her head. She ring the bell but Jakob doesn't answer. She ring the bell and Jakob answers but she lose her words. Jakob answers and she just blurst out that she is pregnant. 

Eventually Jean got angry about herself that she was afraid of Jakob and his reaction. They are adults, parents they will figure it out, she raised a child by herself once she can do it again! 

"This is ridiculous I'm just gonna talk to him!" She told herself and got out of her car and rang the bell. 

She was standing in front of the door waiting for an answer. 'Hi Jakob, good to see you again. How are you?' No... 'Hey Jakob, we need to talk!' No, too harsh. 'Hello Jakob, can we please talk? It's important.' Yeah that will make it for a start. The door opened just in time when she figured out what she's gonna say and there he was, Jakob. With his grey hair and grey stubble. He wasn't as fresh as he used to and he seemed a bit off too. Jakob was surprised by Jean unexpected visit. They stood for a moment then Jean broke the silence with her planned sentences:

"Hello Jakob, can we talk? It's important." She felt she has waited for his answer for ages but it was actually just a couple of seconds.

"Yes, I wanted to talk too. I saw you at the school play but I wasn't sure we should talk at that time...in school...without any privacy." He invited Jean inside. It was the same as before. Jean could remember clearly which point of the house they had sex and she started to think which spot might be the reason for their conversation.

"I guess you want to talk about us?" Jakob said pulling out Jean from her thoughts. 

"Yes...yes...well...a part of us...by us...from us..." Jean couldn't think of a good way to say it. It wasn't the best idea to talk to Jakob without preparation. But she was a therapist, a person of words curing people by words AND listening of course. 

"What? By us? From us? What are you talking about? Are you talking about Otis and Ola?" Jakob was confused he thought Ola and Otis had talked about their misunderstandings and they were good now.

"No, I'm not talking about them." She had really no idea what to do but then it came up to her mind. 'I'll do what Otis hates' and with that she changed to her therapist mode.

"Jakob please sit down and just let me talk trough this with you." They sat down, Jean sat in a chair Jakob sat on the sofa exactly like a therapy. Except Jakob the other half of the whole therapy had no idea what was going on.

"So you mentioned you had vasectomy, right? What does this exactly mean?" Jean asked as if this was their first therapy session and she just tries to convience her client to tell his problem even if she knew her problem from his file.

"What? Why are you asking this? Why do you want to therapise me?" Jakob was confused even more than before. He really didn't has a clue what was going on and why did Jean turn on her therapist side.

"Just tell me, talk this trough." Repeated Jean.

"Why? Just tell me what you want. I don't understand why it's connected with my vasectomy." But when he said it out loud and really looked into Jean's eyes he had a thought. Could be? Is she? Jean saw his face change and she knew that now he might has a small guess and wouldn't be such a shock so she just let it out the information.

"I'm pregnant Jakob."

"What? From me? Are you sure? I had vasectomy, it's impossible. You had so many affairs before me might be from them." He couldn't believe it. 'It's impossible must be from someone else' he thought.

"Yes I had multiple sexpartners in my life but I didn't cheat on you and we were together in the past 3 months so it's definietly yours." She said with her therapist voice but she was offended by his suggestion that she might cheated him and the way he talked about her sexual life before him. It was just hurtful for her. It was true but still it hurted her especially from him.

"But how??" He still couldn't understand it.

"They say vasectomy does not always work such as condoms and contraceptives." Jean was still in her therapist mode not the mother or the lover one. Jakob could feel it but he was still in shock so couldn't say a world.

"What do you say? Should we keep it? Aren't we too old for it?" She asked after a few minutes of silence without any emotions in her voice. Her therapy idea worked, she could easily talk about it because in this mode she wasn't in the situation it was just another client's problem.

"I don't know. It's too much for me now I need to think about it. I thought we could try again, work things out this time but a baby...I'm shocked." Jakob said with a voice that she could feel he really does not have a clue what to do. 

"Yeah you're right it's too much, we are too old and we broke up. We are not even sure about our relationship. We should just go to a clinic and abort him...her." She wanted to remind Jakob that there's another way and he can say it if he wants to. It would be a lie if she would say she hasn't thought about it. But at the end her voice faded away and finally her emotional side took over. Therapist Jean's gone. For now. 

"No!No! I'm just saying that I need time to think about. WE need time to talk about it. We still have a few weeks to abort it...if we want to." He tried to reassure Jean as fast as he saw her vulnerability came to surface. In addition he wasn't sure about aborting the child is the right decision. He did tell what he really thought. They need to talk and think trough it. It's a child, it's responsibility, it's a life that they need to decide on. He hugged her to comfort her and they stood in each other arms for a while. 

"We are such a fools" Jean broke the silence as she pulled away from Jakob. 

"Just like teenagers. Having sex without protection and thinking that nothing could go wrong." She continued. Jakob didn't answer he couldn't because it was true. They were parents, making sure that their child wouldn't do such an irresponsible thing and there they were.

"I've already told Otis, he is okay with everything and any kind of decision that we might take." Jean said to hint Jakob that he should tell Ola as soon as possible and to let him know that the more problematic kid is good with it so Ola - who was fine with their relationship from the beginning - would be more than fine with it. He shouldn't be scared of her.

"I'll tell Ola." Jakob replied as he got the message within the lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might have more mistakes than usual, I wrote this half asleep but I'll read it again later to correct it. 🙈


	9. Caravan Sheriff

Maeve woke up quite earlier than usual, it was Sunday morning. She was thinking about Otis of course. They were finally on good terms again but she needs to open up more, she knows it too. How? How people do it? They talk about feelings so easily they are not afraid to put themself in danger. Danger of loss. I build up walls around me to protect myself and it worked, I didn’t get hurt as much as before, I had no fake friends to stab me on the back. The people who tried to tear down my walls but eventually gave up they would leave me after a time anyway. It was a good filter to sort the not worthy people out. 

"Yes you don’t have fake friends Maeve but you don’t have any friends" - Said to herself. I have friends! - she started a mind fight with herself. 

"I’ve got Aimes first and foremost and Viv, Olivia, Steve, Lily maybe Ola and - she bit her lips just the thought of that special someone - and Otis."

"Yes and how did you got them? Stinky, scary Maeve got them or the brunette one who opened up for the girls in the library, who put her hand up to be part of the Quiz Heads? How did you get Otis? With your look or with those long talks and messages between you to? When you put your walls down and let people in you made friends. You have that part in you but your protective side always took over so when you would run away or push someone away just breath and count for 3 more seconds." This conversation was like a wise old man in her head. She didn't understand it. 

"Am I growing up?" She asked with a shock. She felt herself brave so grabbed her phone and started to type:

"Meet me at the shop in an hour" She sent it than added to calm Otis. "dickhead". As she put down her phone she got a message from him:

"Okay" It made her smile she didn’t know why. It was a short, fast and completely normal text, nothing much. 

A sudden knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. She got up and opened the door, it was Cynthia.

"Hi honey, you know what day it is." She said with Jonathan in her arms. Maeve totally forgot this problem but put on a smile as she said:

"I’ll got my payment next week, I'll pay after." She needs to find a job until the next school day. Well Jean took their clients so maybe she needs to find a job because there is no clinic anymore. 

She was about to close her caravan’s door when she saw Isaac in his caravan looking out from the window. Her mind note popped up that she wanted to ask Isaac about the drug dealer and about Otis so she went up to his caravan and knocked. 

"Enter" She heard him say it from inside.

"Hey Isaac" Said while entering.

"Hi" Isaac said.

"It appeared to me that you're looking outside a lot. You must be really bored if it satisfies you" She glanced toward the other caravans meaning that this whole place shitty and there is nothing much to look. Isaac smiled but decided not to flirt with her that he was looking the only not shitty thing in this place. Her. It would have been too cheesy to her. Maeve realised Isaac wouldn't respond so she continued.

"Anyway, maybe you could help me. Because of this you might saw the drug dealer so we could report him to the police?" She said the dealer was a male because her guts told it to and it was the same with the exchange place she felt it was somewhere here near.

"No I didn’t see your mother with the dealer." He avoided to confirm that the dealer is a man and he was a bit scared that Maeve might know something. Why did she asked about it? Why from him? How does she know the dealer is a man? So many questions but he needs to stay calm and show any emotions.

"Okay" Maeve was disappointed because she had high hopes with Isaac and it would have been a good trace with her mother case. She turned around and was ready to leave when she turned back and asked again.

"Ohh and one more question, I don’t want to interrupt your important work, sheriff." She smiled, mocking Isaac was fun. Isaas smiled too she was flirting with him, it was good to see old Maeve again. He didn't know the reason of her good mood but flirting with Maeve made his heart smile.

"Did Otis come here on Friday night? Did you meet him?" Maeve finished her question.

"Ohm …" He acted like he was thinking about Friday night. "No I don’t remember such a thing." He answered eventually.

"Okay, thanks. I need to go but see you later Sheriff" She was confused, but she didn't want to show it. She will figure it out who is the liar. Otis said one thing, Isaac said another. Many people lives here and loves drama so might somebody else saw Otis if he was here but if no one saw him then he is the liar. 'Good plan Wiley, O how I love being a detective' she told to herself.

"Bye" said Isaac as he watched her leave.

"Otis darling, breakfast is ready come down please." Jean shouted after she finished preparing for breakfast. Otis came down just a few minutes later and they started to eat on the balcony. Jean broke the silence or the noise of eating.

"So I talked to Jakob yesterday and after that he told Ola too. We think that we should talk about it all together so dinner tonight here with Jakob and Ola." She just bursted all the information out not to waist any more time.

"Wow mum that’s fantastic. Dinner tonight, I hope I’ll win in monopoly this time." He joked about his past behaviour but he was really okay with the idea.

They finished breakfast slower than ever before, they finally could talk about anything… well at least more things than before. Otis was collecting their plates and cups when his phone buzzed. It was Maeve.

"Meet me at the shop in an hour" 

He started to overthink her text. What does Maeve want? Is she mad at me? What did I do? Are we still on good terms? Then he calmed down when he got her next message:

"Dickhead" 

Yeah we are okay, everything is okay. We talked a lot yesterday and she said we’ll talk later and it is later than it was yesterday so maybe that's the thing.

"Okay" He replied as it was the most normal thing. Not too much but not a 'K' like he was not interested at all.

He went back to his room and tried to find a normal outfit for this meeting. 'Casual Ham? No no, that’s too much. Favourite shirt? No, too bad memories' and his face showed mix of disgust and shame. 'Yellow banded t-shirt? Yes that’ll make it with the brown trousers.' He still had fifteen minutes more to leave if he wanted to be there just on time but on time is late so he left earlier instead.

"Bye mum, I’m going to the shop you need something?" He asked just before leaving the house. 

"No, but be home for dinner, remember?" Jean reminded him. 

"Oh yeah, at dinner then" – and he left. His thoughts were around Maeve so he actually forgot her mother's important plans. Jean started to suspect that something was going on with Otis. It was the second day that he left without any kind of excuse and he was happier day by day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger I'm already writing the next chapter so it'll be up some time soon. I just didn't want to leave you without an update for too long :)


	10. Confession

Otis was sitting on a bench in front of the shop fifteen minutes earlier, waiting for Maeve to show up. Maeve wasn’t surprised when she saw Otis on the bench. She wondered for how long has he been waiting for her. He went to the clinic more than one and a half hour earlier last time so maybe he has been here since she sent the message. She chuckled of this thought then Otis looked at her and her chuckle turned into a smile. She would say it was a regular smile but for those who know her was clear that it was Otis’ smile because Otis was the only one who could make her smile like that.

“Hey dickstain” She said as she arrived.

“Hi Maeve” Otis jumped up from the bench. They didn’t try to hug or kiss on the cheek as a greeting they just stood in front of each other and looked into each other’s eyes.

“Soooo Sean left months ago.” Maeve started with the easiest news to open up as they sat down.

“What?” Otis was surprised what Maeve has just told him. Firstly because it was months ago so he felt himself guilty for not being there for her. Secondly Maeve was happy to have her brother back so he had no idea why he would leave her again. He thought Maeve will continue and tell him everything about it but instead she shocked him even more.

“Mr. Groff expelled me because of him not because of the clinic.” She continued after ignoring Otis’ question.

“What?!?! What did he do?? Is this the reason why he left? I’m confused, please explain.” He asked just to understand everything and put the pieces together. It was that moment when Maeve realised how far was Otis behind about her life. But it was mainly her fault, she wouldn’t let him in, have a normal conversation.

“Sean sold drug at the ball after he gave us a lift with Jackson and Mr. Groff found out but he only found the drug so he thought that we, you and me were the drug dealers. I tried to convince him that we were not but then he tried to call the police to my brother and I didn’t want him in jail so I took the blame.” Her smile was gone by now and she looked down as she finished.

“Maeve…” He said it with calm in his voice. He just wanted to comfort her to know that he is there and would have been there.

“Don’t say sorry” – She snapped before he would finish his sentence. He shut his mouth excepting her wish but he put his hand on hers. Action speaks louder than words.

“And? He left to avoid putting you in these kind of situations?” He continued questioning her almost as a therapist. As if she was one of his clients.

“No…I don’t know, he was already gone when I got back from school that day.” She was still looking down. Maeve thought this memory was old but as she spoke all the hurt came back and she realised she was still hurt by it. 

“And your mum? She appeared right after Sean left? How did that happen?” Otis kept asking to change the subject as he realised that Maeve was about to cry and he wouldn’t want here to cry. He thought that her memory of her mother would be a good cheer up as she is with her now and she has a sister too.

“No, not right after…” Finally Maeve looked up to see how is Otis dealing with everything that she just said. Is he ready to run? She wouldn’t have to worry because as she looked up Otis looked straight into her eyes and squeezed her hand saying ‘It’s all good, I’m still here ready to stay.’ But then he processed the last sentence and he released her hand.

“Hold on! So you were completely alone for days? Or weeks? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have been there!” He said it almost with anger in his voice. He wasn’t angry tough just disappointed. She wasn’t angry at Otis’ reaction either she just smiled because she felt that he really cared about her even after this mess that they’ve gone through. Soon he grabbed Maeve’s hand again to reassure her to continue. It was good that Otis brought up this. It was time for Maeve to tell that she actually tried or at least she was on the way to make the first step.

“Well…I tried after the trophy but…” She continued but got interrupted by Otis again.

“O so you got it? I wasn’t sure that you got it or not or you were just so mad at me that it didn’t matter. Just as the voice message on Friday.” He tried to hint Maeve that it was time to talk about his message and about their relationship and not just the things that went wrong in the past. ‘MIND NOTE’ she thought as she remembered that she needs to ask Otis about his visit because Isaac didn’t remember it. ‘Also, what voice message? It was the second time that he mentioned it. First I’ll finish my saying because he keeps interrupting me.’

“Anyway, I went to your house but when I got there you were already kissing Ola so I ran back to my caravan.” She looked into his eyes with the same ones as she showed on the bridge. Her eyes said more than her words: ‘You know why I actually went there’. 

“Ooo dumb luck...” Otis said after reading from her eyes. He started to see the signs, started to understand the hints that he couldn’t before. The moment was over so Maeve just continued to sum up her past few weeks just as she was listing her shopping list.

“Then my mother came back with Elsie after her boyfriend beat her just because she has other children. I went back to school, we started the clinic, my mother got a job so we had a good life. I got into Aptitude Scheme and Quiz Heads. I met with Isaac and his brother, Joe. So it was an unusually good time of my life.” As she started to talk about her stuff without emotions her walls started to show up again. She could feel it and she actually didn’t mention that he kicked out her mother and Elsie.

“Who’s Isaac?” Otis was surprised. Maeve had just a few friends and she wasn’t the kind of a girls who made friends easily so he was curious who was this guy and how did he become so close to her to be mentioned by her.

“My neighbour, he was with me at your party. You know the wheelchair guy.” She wasn’t angry about the party anymore, they’ve already talked about it. “By the way I asked him and he said you weren’t at my caravan on Friday.” She added to figure out who is the liar and what was going on.

“What? So you don’t know about the voice message either?” Otis was shocked about the news. He didn’t care about Isaac he might just forgot he was there but she didn’t know about his confession?? What should he do now? He can not just say it now as a fact, as a casual third word sentence. 

“No but now I’m curious because you keep mentioning it. What did it say?” She didn’t know what to think. It was after to party so he might just asked for apology trough the phone or maybe he said some more bad kind of truth about her. Maeve was really curious because he didn’t mention the trophy to her from last term but it was kind of a big gesture and a way for apology.

“Come on dickhead” She pushed him to answer.

“It was just a voice message I said a lot of things but it’s better to say them in person so I’m glad you didn’t hear it.” He said eventually and tried to think a topic to move on and forget the voice message because they were on good terms now and it might ruin everything. She might not want to be more that just friends and he might lose her. He thought she started to talked to him again because of the message and their motivations were the same.

“What was it?” Maeve asked while staring into his eyes to tell him before she beats him because of holding back the information. He broke the eye contact and said:

“I sent it while you were on telly so I was… I AM! – he said confidently - I am still proud of you what you’ve achieved so far and I can’t imagine how many things you will achieve in the future. Then I apologised for losing you, the one thing that means the most to me.” Maeve smirked about his confession, it was so Otish and she wouldn’t expect anything more from him. He was looking down during the whole confession but for the last words he looked up and said it while looking into her eyes.

“I love you” Her jaw dropped from these words and after a second when Otis realised she won’t answer he added to safe his ass before it’s too late.

“That was what the message said.” He looked in a totally different direction. Her mouth was still wide open of the words. She knew this was another opportunity and he was brave to tell her how he felt, in person, with confidence, with an eye contact, as a MAN. It was her turn to move. A relationship is about two people making effort to work it all out not about just one who makes all the effort. She reached for his chin, she turned his face and before he knew it she kissed him gently. It was a quick kiss just as an answer to him. She pulled away to see his reaction but his eyes were still closed as he was still in the kiss. Maeve chuckled how adorable he looked but then he opened his eyes and a sudden bravery took over and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It was longer than the first one and he was happy that he mastered this kind of kiss with Ola but it was way better than with her. Not better, it’s a wrong word but it felt more than right with Maeve.

“I need to go back I have some work for the Aptitude class.” Maeve said as she broke the series of kisses.

Otis walked her home again but this time with holding hands. They agreed that Otis will stay for a while because watching Maeve was better than being apart from her. They arrived and she wanted to open her door but it was already opened so she entered. Otis wasn’t surprised he thought her mother would be at home anyway but when both of them entered they were shocked. A man was standing in the kitchen and when their eyes met he said:

“Hi frogface. Did you miss me?” It was Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might slow down to write better quality and longer chapters. Thank you for reading and for the support, you're all amazing :)


	11. He's back

“Sean?” Maeve couldn’t believe her eyes. She was finally over him and now he’s back God knows why and for how long. 

“Sean?” Otis asked but not from the stranger. He looked at Maeve when she said his name and he asked Maeve because just a few minutes ago she said Sean left her. He has never met with Sean before so he carefully analysed both of them. He had brown eyes, brown curly hair and now that Maeve was brunette they actually looked quite similar even their chin was similar. Sean looked at Otis with surprise on his face.

“And who are you? Are you with my sister in that class with full of smart ass virgins? You look like one of them.”

“Shut up! It’s not your business who I am with and when.” Maeve was pissed about his come back. She didn’t want him back because she knew he would leave her again and she couldn’t handle it one more time.

“I’m Otis, Maeve’s friend but not from Aptitude class.” Otis introduced himself. It was good to finally meet Maeve’s brother whom she admired. They haven’t disguised what are they now after the confession and kisses but it was okay. They will talk about it later - Otis thought - at least they are making progress.

“What are you doing here? Why did you come back? Did you forget something?”

“O come on sis! I’m your brother. The one and only. I’ll make some pancakes.” Sean smiled and looked at her with pleading eyes. Otis knew now what Maeve meant when she mentioned her brother. He seemed nice and funny tough.

“I don’t care Sean. I have plenty of work to do so leave. Now!” And she started to push him out from her caravan. First he was laughing then he saw the anger in her eyes so he stopped and tried to explain.

“Maeve, please. Let me explain…in private.” And he looked at Otis who was standing near to the door observing everything between the two.

“No. You had your chance. Now fuck off.” Maeve was getting angry by every minute. After a few minutes of trying to kick Sean out from her caravan she gave up and just kept punching him not to hard but hard enough to feel the anger and sadness that he caused. Eventually Otis walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and said calmly.

“I think you should let him talk. I’ll be outside.” He looked at his watch and corrected himself. “Actually, I need to go, my mum has big plans for dinner and I need to be there. Call me after.” Otis looked into Maeve’s eyes tried to read from them and tried to reassure her at the same time. Read to know if she’s okay with it or should he stay and reassure her that it’s a talk just between the two of them but even if he is not there he is with her. Maeve understood Otis and she gave a quick kiss. After Otis left they sat down on the sofa next to the kitchen table.

“So who is this Otis guy? Where is Action man and your perfect children?” He wanted to talk to her but teasing her was easier than the serious talk. 

“Non of your business but we broke up. Just explain why you here then leave.” Maeve looked annoyed but actually she was tired of these games. It’s the same every fucking time. She lets him in, he says it will be different this time, she falls for his lies and when she starts to hope that this time will be different, he leaves.

“Look I left because I didn’t want to let you down. You have big dreams and you can reach them but not with me. I felt I’ll drag you down if I stay. Also…” he paused because he knew he was about to say something that will probably make her more upset. 

“Also?” She wanted the whole truth, everything. Maeve wanted an end. Just tell each other everything and then go on their separate ways. 

“Also, I sold drugs on your ball but someone tried to kill himself. My boss thought they will start an investigation about it so he got mad at me and I needed to leave. Fortunately they didn’t start an investigation but I was already gone. I couldn’t just turn around and come back as nothing happened.”

“I know, I took the blame so you wouldn’t go to jail but Mr. Groff expelled me.” Maeve replied looking straight into his eyes.

“What?” Sean was shocked about the news. His sister would do such a thing for him after all the shit that he has done. He wanted to say more but a sudden knock on the door disturbed their cozy family conversation. Sean was closer to the door so he was the one who opened it. 

“Hello Cynthia, good to see you.” He said with a fake friendly smile.

“Hi Sean, what a surprise.” Maeve stood up and went there when she heard Cynthia’s voice. She thought she came for the rent.

“Hello Cynthia”

“Hi Maeve. I just saw that young lad, skinny, sicking looking fella here and I thought I let you know that he was here a few days ago, on Friday. I heard Isaac yelling at you about the crisps so I looked out my window and I saw him knocking on your caravan’s door. They spoke a few words then he left.”

“Thanks Cynthia”. She was grateful for Cynthia because she helped to put in its place the last piece of the puzzle about that night. She was actually a kind woman and she thought about her and Jeffrey as her parents. Maeve started to realise that Isaac lied to her about that night so she decided she will talk to him after Sean. 

While Cynthia and Maeve were talking Sean caught Isaac’s staring gaze from the other caravan. He immediately recognised him. Isaac, his old boss. He didn’t know why he was there and why he was staring at them but he knew for sure it meant something bad. Cynthia left and they went inside the caravan to continue their conversation but Sean couldn’t hold it back and he needed to know everything.

“When did Isaac come here? Do you know him? Did he do something to you?” He questioned Maeve about him.

“Wow what’s the matter? Are you trying to act like a protective brother?” She teased him but eventually she answered. “He moved here maybe a few weeks after you left and yes, I know him a bit. We talked a few times and went to a party together. He annoys me with his negative attitude and bad jokes all the time.” She said and laughed, she thought about Isaac as a friend.

“Frogface – he grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes – he was my boss. He is the head of the drug dealers.” Maeve just laughed. 

“Who? Isaac? The guy in the wheelchair? You think you can fool me that easily?”

“I’m dead serious Sis. He has a brother Joe and he works for him too.” Maeve stopped laughing as she saw how serious he was maybe for the first time in his life. She believed him because no one mentioned Isaac’s brother to him before that. But what does everything mean then? Isaac lied to her once for sure but if he is a drug dealer or his brother then maybe they sold the drug to Erin? Isaac wasn’t even her friend? Why would he do such a thing? Why would he lie to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, another chapter will be up soon but summer is starts to kick in so I might upload rarely. Hope you enjoyed it! Feedbacks/comments are appreciated :)


	12. The dinner

Otis arrived home just minutes before dinner so when he opened the door he saw Jean, Jakob and Ola already sitting at the table. He was over the moon with the Maeve thing in his mind but he has already played every scenario about the dinner in his head while he was walking back home.

“Hi” He said and waved as he entered the room and continued to took off his jacket.

“Hello darling, what about your ‘on time is late’ mindset? Said Jean who was a bit surprised by his son’s new behaviour. 

“Oh…yeah…well…” He scratched the back of his neck but he couldn't hide his smile while he was thinking about a story to come up with. “There were too many people in the line at the shop” He finished eventually.

They had their first proper dinner together after the hurricane they went trough but surprisingly it was easier than anyone imagined it would be. Everyone knew about the baby and both Jakob and Jean had their private conversation with their daughters/son. They told everything to the two teenagers what they talked about, how should they imagine the future, will they move in together and so on. Otis and Ola were surprised when Jean told them that they won’t move in together just because they are raising a baby.

“We won’t just jump in the middle and put more weight and pressure on ourselves. Jakob might sleep here more often but we still have so much to figure out in our relationship. We try our best to make this work but just slowly, step by step." They looked at each other happily as they thought this is going to work, they can work this out.

After they finished they sat down on the sofa and started to play Mysterium which is a mix of Cluedo and Dixit - for obvious reasons they didn’t try Monopoly. One of the reasons was just to mock Otis. A sudden knock on the door interrupted this pleasant and unbelievable happy family night. Otis was the one who got up to answer and when he opened the door he thought he was hallucinating. He saw her a few hours ago and she was in his mind all night but maybe a little bit too much and now the feeling of missing her make him imagine in front of his door?

“Maeve?” As he asked Maeve already made her way into the house not really thinking trough that he is not living alone as she is – or was. Moreover she didn’t have any idea what Jean’s big dinner plan was about so when she saw Ola, Jean and an unknown man in the living room staring at her she immediately turned around and left the house. Otis was still at the door watching Maeve’s actions in the past ten seconds. Maeve stopped outside of the house and before Otis could say anything she started to speak.

"Sorry I forgot about your mother’s big dinner and that you are not alone in the house. Can we talk? After a little bit of thinking and with a confused face she looked at Otis and added:

"Also why is Ola here? Did I miss something?"

"Yes, yes we can just come sit down." and they sat down on the stairs. "Is it about Sean? You kicked him out? Did he hurt you?" Otis was worried about Maeve sudden appearance at his house. He loved this surprise but not after what happened in the caravan or rather after not knowing what happened there between Maeve and Sean.

"No it’s about Isaac. Sean confessed about his drug selling job and he recognised Isaac as his boss. I had mix thoughts about him in a past one or two days because of you but today… I learned that he lied to me about most of the things and I don’t know what to do. Should I confront him? Should I call the police? Should I beat him because he pushed back my mother into her drug problems? She took a breath because he forgot how to breath as she tried to put all the pain and weight down and as if it was her last breath said her last words. "Can you please help me?" As Otis hugged her he didn't see her crying but he could feel it as her last words reached him. She was crying for help but at the same time he felt her anger towards Isaac. 

"I…I…" Otis was speechless even his therapist side couldn't say any advice nor to Maeve nor to himself.

"Do you have proof about Isaac shitty job? What did you do with your mother? How can you make her stop now that she is back on it? Sean could confess at the police station but that would mean he has to go to jail too." He stopped talking because anything he would say it would make her sadder. Any idea popped into his head was more harmful than helpful. Minutes went by without talking under a cloudless sky. A shooting star went by above their heads as they wished this shitshow and every bad in her life would go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the long wait and all the kudos, comments that you left on the previous chapters. I'm sorry that it took me this long to continue this fic. I think I'll write maybe 2 more chapters because it's hard for me to imagine their blossoming relationship and whatever I tried to write it just didn't feel right. I hope I can write the next chapter(s) till Saturday/Sunday. Any kind of feedbaack and kudos are appriciated and thanks again for reading my work :) Stay safe and keep smiling.


	13. Key witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read it trough so might be full of mistakes :/ Enjoy! :)

After that mysterius girl surprised them and Otis didn't come back Jean went to the door to check on them. She opened the front door to see if they are somewhere near.

„Darling? Are you okay?" She asked immediately as she opened the door and see them sitting on the cold stairs. Just after Jean realised not Otis was the one who was in a bad shape.

„Oh hello...Well whenever you feel ready just come inside." She assured them and went back inside without waiting for their answer.

„Okay Mum we will." Otis answered because Maeve was still in the hug or I would rather say in his protection from the world. And she could not look up and say a word.

„So? How do you feel?" He asked after a time.

„Can we stay like this for a little bit?" Maeve really loved being so close to him so she could hear his heartbeat.

„Yes, of course"

„What is Ola doing here? And who is that man? Is he your father?" She had to know before she leaves even though she was on good term with Ola now.

„Ah...ohm...huhh" Otis couldn't find the words first so he just looked up to the sky and let it all out at once.  
"Sooo my mother got pregnant by Ola's dad."

„What?"

„My mother fell in love with Ola's dad while he was working here and she got pregnant so now I will have a half dickhead - as you would say - with Ola." Althought this was shocking for Otis too he tried to make a little bit funnier as he reminded her that half siblings are cute but they are mainly dickheads.

„So weird" She had a confused face on her but he managed to make her smile a little.

„I think I'm okay now, you can go back inside" She stood up showing that she is ready to go home and this little date is over.

„What? No, my mother meant WE go inside" He didn't even think for a minute that Maeve would go home so Otis was a bit surprised by her actions.

„But im a mess and I always mess up somehow" She resisted to have this mother-girlfriend meeting tonight.

„No you don't and we have some delicious leftovers from dinner. I know you're hungry I heard your stomach just a minute ago" He smiled at her like he knew he got her with the food and her stomach was truly empty. Otis wasn't ready for his mother and girlfriend meeting either but he preferd this scenario more than let her home now in this state of her mind. Also he didn't want to end their time too soon. Just when they were about to go inside Ola and Jakob opened the door to leave.

„Leaving? Now? Most be late, I lost my sense of time. Sorry for disappearing." Otis was truly sorry because this was the first evening with them as a partly normal family without fights and they were their guest. He always thought it's rude to leave your guests alone. 

„Not a problem" Jakob smiled. He wasn't offended by Otis behaviour and they shook hands as real men do.

„Good evening! Hi Ola!" Maeve said as their eyes met.

„Hi Maeve, nice to see you here." Ola wasn't surprised her presence and she was really happy because she knew it meant something good for both Otis and Maeve.

„Bye Jean, bye guys" She waved and left after Jakob. Jean was standing at the door waving to the leaving guests and saying bye as loud as she could.

„Are you coming in or what?" She asked as Jakobs left. 

„Yeah we were just about to go inside."

„Good evening Mrs Milburn" Maeve hardly looked in her eyes. She knew so much about her and thought she is a cool mum but on the other hand Jean was a parent and she wasn't good with parents.

„Just call me Jean. And your name?" With her smile and loosy approach Maeve felt this situation less heavy.

„She is Maeve. I talked about her." 'He talked about me?? What did he tell? They seem so close maybe she knows me to well and I'm already fucked up in her mind.' Maeve thought to herself but Jean didn't look and sound like it.

„Oh yes. We have some leftovers do you want some?" She was kind and genereous as Otis. She didn't feel judged even though she looked worse then before she knew it.

„Yes I already asked can we go inside now?" He was a bit nervous about this parent-girlfriend meeting and he would rather be done with it fast before it's get bad. 

Otis cut a big slice of the Lasagne, put it in the microwave and gave to Maeve. It was good to see her eat. Jean left them together in the kitchen so they could have a little bit of alone time and she knew she would meet this Maeve girl a bunch of other times in the future.

„It's late I should probably go now. I left Sean alone and we have to think about a plan about Isaac." Maeve said as she finished her Lasagne.

„Do you want to stay? Sean must be asleep by now and it's too late to walk alone." Otis wanted her to stay he just couldn't get enough of her and to beeing together. He was sure his reasons were actually good and true.

„Then walk me home, dickhead" She smiled. She didn't know Otis could be this cute trying to make her stay. His reasons were true but she was afraid of staying. Might be too soon, she hasn't got her pyjamas and where would she sleep?

„Yeah but..." He had to think and find another good answer. „After I walk you home safely I would walk back alone. I can make the bed in the guest room." He looked at her with his big blue eyes with plead in it and with also a winner look. He knew she can't win now.

„Okay" She agreed. Maeve looked defeated but she was happy that Otis fought with her like this to stay with him.

Otis went into her mother's office room to tell her the news.

„Mum, Maeve's gonna stay for the night and she will sleep in the guest room."

„Okay honey but whatever happens you know where I keep the..." Otis didn't let her finish this well known sentence.

„condoms. I know Mum but we are sleeping in separate rooms and we are not..." He just left instead of finishing the sentence. Still a little bit of red because of the conversation he went back to the kitchen for Maeve.

„Come I show you the bathroom and give you towels. You can start so you'll have the hottest water" 

They went upstairs to the bathroom there were already towels in the bathroom for her like Jean would knew everything before them. He let her in and closed the door. While Maeve was in the bathroom getting ready to sleep Otis made her bed and washed the dishes. When he finished it Maeve was still in the bathroom so he went to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. He was watching the seiling, deep in his thoughts when he heard the door open. Otis thought it was his mum prying on them so he looked a bit angrily in the door direction that's when he saw Maeve with just a towel around herself.

„Oh...wow...hi...hello Maeve...ohm" He stuttered and jumped out of bed he couldn't say a word normally. „What are you doing here?" 

„I dont have any pyjamas and my jeans are not so comfortable for sleeping" Maeve said with a huge smile on her face. At least she could make him blush as a revenge not letting her go home and now she had her winning face on. 'Be careful who you are playing with Cookie Monster' she thought to herself.

„Yeah sure...ohm you can have one of my T-shirts or jumpers if you feel cold. Or just a T-shirt but I have other pyjamas if you are a pyjama person. I know a lot of people wear 'just a T-shirt' kind of types or 'just pants'. You could wear one of my T-hirts with a tracksuit trousers or... He would just kept going with his list of clothes if she wouldn't interrupt him.

„Thanks I think I'll have a T-shirt with pants tonight. How much is it? Should I leave a tip?" She couldn't miss out this joke. She loved mocking him because of his behaviour which she found compellingly odd but irresistible. They smiled and Maeve left with his clothes to change and go to sleep in her own room while Otis left to take a shower. 

It was a quick shower but enough to be surprised when he went back to his room. He didn't turn on the lights he knew his room too well for that. He lifted his blanket and just before he would lay down in his bed he saw something moving in it but before he could scream she spoke.

„Sorry it was too lonely down there but I can go back if you want" She giggled how she scared Otis almost to death.

„No it's fine I can sleep on the floor so you would have the whole bed" Otis said out of breath his heart was still running like a ticking bomb but neither of them knew was it because of the shock or because she was in his bed.

„I'd rather have a whole you then a whole bed" She could not let him sleep on the floor. As they were talking Jean passed the guest room to take a shower and she didn't see Maeve there so she figured she must be in Otis' room. When she left the bathroom she could not resist to not let them know that she knows and most importantly...

„Good night kids and dont forget...."

„Muuum! Good night" Otis cut her off before she could finish it. His face was red but luckily no one could see him in the dark.

„Good night Jean" Maeve said still laughing about this whole situation but it was meaningless to stay in silence now that Jean knew she was there. 

Before they fell asleep they agreed on the plan about tomorrow.

„We could go to yours tomorrow morning after breakfast and talk to Isaac" Otis suggested not forgetting the reason why was Maeve here in the first place.

„That would be great but first you will meet with Sean. I want you to know my brother." With that Maeve put her head on his chest and they were already asleep after a minute.

After breakfast at the Milburn's they walked to the caravan park but what was waiting for them there neither of them could imagine.

„Sean! Sean? Sean?" Maeve called him as she opened the caravan's door. But soon she realised he is not there.

„He's gone...again.. He fooled me....again." As she turned to Otis to hide in his hug she saw Cynthia and without thinking she walked out and asked her about Sean.

„Hey Cynthia. Have you seen Sean?"

„You don't know? Cynthia was surprised Maeve lived here and Sean was her brother how could she not know about this?„Last night a bunch of cops came and they took Sean along side Issac and John."

„What? Where did they take them and why?" Cynthia's answer came out of the blue for her.

„We don't know and honestly I thought you know something so we could find out. Gossips are all over this place about Issac and John must be the witness of Sean's crime that's why they took all three of them. Poor angels... I hope they can come home soon but your brother... we always knew he's doing some dirty stuff." She said while she pet Jonathan and Maeve could see on her face that she actually believed in Isaac's innocence and she blames Sean for everything so she couldn't listen her anymore.

„Thanks Cynthia but where did they take them?" So they can find them and help Sean.

„To the police station I guess it's only one here." She didn't understand this big rush from her. If it's nothing they probably come back soon but if it's big it's better not to know about.

„Yeah I know, lets go" and Maeve closed the caravan's door, grabed Otis' hand and headed to the police station as fast as they could.

After a 15 minutes walk they arrived to the police station. Because Maeve was family and they convience the police officer that she needed Otis' support to go in there they let both of them in to talk to Sean. They walked into a typical investigation room with a mirror on the wall and they could sit on the other side of the table where Sean was. Sean talked really quietly but Maeve didn't hold herself back when she heard what he said.

„You did what? Why? We didn't talk about this! We did not disguss this! Just take it back and we can come up with another plan." She was shocked and angry as she learned Sean gave himself up to put Isaac and his gang in jail. Why does he has to act good right now? 

„Frogface I can't take it back. You took the blame last time now it's my turn. In addition it's a great deal. Im the key witness and I will get only 6 months. Trust me this is the best option" He was right but she didn't want to lose him again when he came back and showed he has changed.

They talked as much as they could but after a time the officer asked Maeve and Otis to leave as their time has come up. As they left the police station they realised it was already dark, a cloudly dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is the end of this fic, they are together and the Isaac problem is solved. Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic, thank you all for the kudos, feedbacks and thanks for your patience too. I'm not really happy about how this fanfic turned out but I'm working on other fics and I hope you will like them. Feedbacks are appreciated don't hold yourself back I love your thoughts. :)


End file.
